Big Family 5: The Vacation
Lucky: For four seasons, we have been isolated in ONE small little house. This season there is no house. You will be living on the Lucky-mobile Plane! Yes everyone! That means we are traveling around the world this time. Eighteen new contestants will have the chance of a lifetime. Welcome to Big Family 5: The Vacation!!! Houseguests: #Corey - The Cool Kid Wannabe - Conker511 #Trey - The Movie Maker - Conker511 #Bianca - The Strategic Celebrity - SolarEclipse #Caiden - The Sarcastic Intellect - Blake Megido #Nathan: The video game addict- Boomerangfish #Garett- The Aspiring Antagonist- Boomerangfish #Liam - The Sarcastic Bore - NanoPower512 Evicted - Day 4 / Returns - Day 8, #Damon -the shy guy maybe........ Dawntdrotifan Evicted - Day 10 #Nissan - The Miss I-Am-The-Best - MRace2010 '''Evicted - Day 9 #Johnny: The Mysterious Dude - BlazeHead 51 '''Evicted - Day 8 #Dusk - cookie obbsessed freak Dawntdrotifan '''Evicted - Day 8 #Elizabeth - The Pompous Princess - SolarEclipse '''Evicted - Day 7 #Miranda - The Yellowish Friend Seeker - MRace2010 '''Evicted - Day 6 #Mimi - The Modelling Master - Franky494 '''Evicted - Day 5 #Elle - The Organized - Blake Megido Evicted - Day 5 #Kelly - The Problem - NanoPower512 Evicted - Day 3 #LeAnn - The Dumb Blonde - Franky494 Evicted - Day 3 #Trevor: The Crazy Fun Guy - BlazeHead 51 Evicted - Day 1 Table: Pre-Chat: Lucky: Welcome to Big Family 5: The Vacation! You may explore the plane while we wait for the others. Liam: Wow! This place is cool! I've never been on a plane before! A cruise, yes but not a cool plane! Kelly: *looking around* Lets survey the competition, there's the Cold hearted Canadian, there's the nerdy Nathan, and there's suck up Corey; from what I see, no competition Corey: Are There teams this time, because cliques was cool but could be better, and Big B is getting boring *slaps himself* ... why did i do that? Trey: HA! I Beat Harry, i got to be in another season, i felt so sorry for quitting last season (forecasting Much?) Dusk :hey guys Damon :well there wont be new conteastants right .........right Corey: Hey Liam, Haven't Seen you since season 3 Trey: Dusk, HIIIAAA! Don't get evicted earliy, then we can spend more... time together? *gets out video of dusk* *smiles* Ok *puts it back* Garett: *To Damon* You DO realize I'm right here, right? Nathan: I sure hope the Lucky-Plane-Thing is skyworthy. Or something like that. How do they test planes, anyway? Liam: Terribly, that's how *chuckles* Damon :*notices garret*AHHHHHHHHH*hides* Dusk :i dont think ill be evicted first again Corey: Nathan, Want to play multi-player with me? *gets out ps4 and Big Family: The Video Game* (S1 Ref) :D Trey: YAY! :D dont worrie, can we alliance? :D Dusk :Sure! Kelly: Wow! You are all getting unoriginal! Liam: Harsh, much? Dusk :ahhhhh who are you Liam: Who? Me or.... Kelly: Kelly, The names Kelly.... K-E-L-L-Y! Nathan: *To Corey* Sure! But I call Sharky! Garett: *whispering* Hey Kelly. We should form an alliance so these simpletons don't kick us out too early. Corey: Aw, but if there's teams lets try to be on the same one. :D *plays as Nathan* Nathan: This game's only good in multiplayer... Corey: *jumps in game* I Know Right Trevor: (arrives) well it is good to be back...weirdly. Johnny: (arrives as well) yeah, i guess you could say that dude...but what the heck, this should be something to remember! Corey: *Falls in Game* Hey Johnny Want to play 3rd player with us, your not in the game but you can play Liam Nathan Drew Johnathan Spongebob Sharky Raven Corey Liam Daniel Zero Lady Marmalade Seleena Dusk Etc, Etc Dusk ;im in the game but i wasnt in season 1 Nathan: The devs took some... creative liberties. Corey: That AND This Game Was Made Around S3 Dusk :oh.....................................WHAT ARE MY POWERS! Bianca: *arrives, as her paparazzi snaps photos of her* Uh, another season? (CONF) I need an ally. Johnny: (to Corey) yeah sure i'll play. Corey: *Respawns in Game* Just Fire,Water,Grass,Star,Wind And Galexetic(galexetic is a made up word which means all moon child stuff like levatation) Damon :hey bianca your not new how ya doin Nathan: The Devs took A LOT of creative liberties. But I'm still looking forward to the sequel. Corey: The sequel is using s4 - 5 characters so YES! And there will be a story this time Nathan: I heard it has all seasons 1-5 for seasons, and you can create a custom contestant! Garett: So, have you heard anything about MY in-game abilities yet? Corey: *puts Big Family 2: Da Video Game in * I Got It Early *hits story mode* Cool-io, the story so far is amazing, WAIT IS THIS STARTING LEVEL A CURRUPT VERSTION OF THE BIG FAMILY HOUSE, ;( so many memories destroyed *forgets thats a game* Trey: *starts editing his new movie *'StopApalypse' is my all new movie, it's the best I've made yet, it features Corey, Nathan And Daniel as the main characters and Bianca as Daniel's g-friend, Im going to show it in a competition. Damon :when is the challenge? Dusk :*eatimg cookies*yeah! Day 1 Cockpit Lucky: (on loudspeaker) Welcome to Big Family 5: The Vacation and welcome to the huge Lucky-Flyer! Hold on because it will be a rocky landing to our first location, New York City. Good luck Houseguests! Corey: AHHH! *falls flat on ground* (GROAN) (CONF) I Geuss the gag's returned, AND IT HURTS First Class Economy Trey: (right before arival) LOUD! LOUD! Corey: (Right before arival) AHHH! *falls of econemy class, hurdeling down to new york 50ft in the air* ???: *reaveals he tripped corey* (CONF) MUWAHAHHAHA i'm back baby Cafeteria Corey: Man Nathan, I'm SO Bored, *gets out big family 2 on ps4 and plays it on cafeteria screen* Cargo Hold Trey: *editing stopacolypse* :D I'm Almost Done! :) Lucky's Quarters HOH Challenge Lucky: Welcome everyone to the Big Apple!!! The first HOH will be completely guessing. You must choose one of the following landmarks in NYC to travel to. Only one of them contains the HOH. There are eight locations and nobody can choose a location twice which means that it is first come, first serve. The locations are the Brooklyn Bridge, Carnegie Hall, Central Park, the Chrysler Building, the Empire State Building, the Metropolitan Museum of Art, the New York Public Library, and Rockefellar Center. Now go! Bianca: Central Park, duh. Elizabeth: Metropolitan Museum of Art, it's so fancy for a princess like me. <3 Nissan: Brooklyn Bridge z.z Miranda: Eh, maybe....New York Public Library?! Corey: Well, Rockefellar Center Trey: Empire state building LeAnn: The Carnegie Hall Mimi: The Chrysler Building Lucky: Congratulations Trey, you are the first HOH! Nominations '''Lucky: Which Houseguest do you take to first class, making them immune, and which three Houseguests do you nominate for eviction? Trey: Dusk,<3 :3 i really like her, and i nominate? Elle, Trevor And Mimi Veto Competition Lucky: In this season, we will be bringing back famous competitions and doing them at the landmarks we are at. For this veto, you must climb the Statue of Liberty (5 lines) and ring the bell (1 line). Go! Corey: *climbs statue of liberity* :D Garett: *Climbs* Corey: *climbs statue of liberity* ok hi Garrett Lucky: By default, Corey wins the first veto! Veto Ceremony '''Lucky: This year the veto power is different. You will still have to choice to use the power to take somebody off the block and re-nominate another Houseguest. Another rule to the power has been added. You now have the choice to replace yourself with the First Class houseguest for immunity. You can only do one of those, you can't do both, but you can still choose not to use it at all. Would you like to use the power to save somebody or save yourself for immunity or not use it at all? Eviction Ceremony '''Lucky: Elle, Mimi, and Trevor have been nominated for eviction. Trey or the nominees cannot vote. Nathan: Hang on, let me decide, I pick Mimi I guess. Garett: I'll vote for Elle. Dusk :*eating cookies*Trevor Damon :umm.......ill vote Trevor Lucky: In a 2-1-1 Trevor is the first Houseguest pushed off the plane. *throws Trevor out the door* Our interns forgot to test it. Oh well! Good night Planeguests! Hahahahahaha! Elle: Houseguests and plane guests. Ha ha. Funny. Johnny: (CONF: stupid game!, Trevor was a friend of mine, what is wrong with these guys?) Day 2 Cockpit Lucky: (on loudspeaker) Good morning Planeguests! Let's see... We will be traveling to... Hmmmmm... Not there... That's for the finale... Ummmm.... Paris, France! We should be landing right about.... NOW! *plane crash lands* The only thing that matter is that the plane is alright! First Class Economy Cafeteria Cargo Hold Lucky's Quarters HOH Challenge '''Lucky: Welcome to the City of Love! I have been desperately waiting for this challenge for at least a month now, and it is the perfect time to do it. Welcome to Platform Push: Eiffel Tower Edition! You will all be "harnessed" to the Eiffel Tower with these ropes which were graciously donated by the Homeless Rope Fund. It takes three lines to push somebody off and the last person standing doesn't just have Head of Household, but they also have their life. *evil laugh* Now push! Nissan: Uh, fine *pushes Corey out* Miranda: *pushes Caiden out* Elle: *pushes Nissan out* Corey: YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT NISSAN! :D *pushes nissan* Elle: *pushes Nissan out* Corey: *pushes kelly* Jerk! Elle: *pushes Corey out* Caiden: *pushes Corey out* Dusk :*pushes kelly* Damon:*pushes kelly* Lucky: Well I guess since Damon was the last pusher he is the new HOH. Nominations '''Lucky: Damon, Which two Houseguests would you like to nominate and which Houseguest do you want with you in first class? Lucky: Well, everyone! We have been involved in some technical difficulties within the plane so you are all safe for the night and we will be staying in Paris! Good night Houseguests! Damon :DUSK! my friend old pal ummm choosing the evictees is hard........but bianca,elizibeth and .....kelly PLEASE DONT HURT ME and no debbuters!!!no .....new......PEOPLE Lucky: I SAID THE DAY IS OVER! please listen! Damon :so im not HOH Day 3 Cockpit Lucky: Good morning Passengers! As you all know, we are still in Paris, France due to plane difficulties. Because I am nice, I am letting Damon become Head of Household again and he will be taking Dusk to first class with him PLUS Bianca, Elizabeth, and Kelly are Damon's nominees as he requested yesterday. We will be continuing with the veto and eviction. Also, two people will be leaving today so watch your backs. Good luck Passengers! First Class Economy (When Leaving) Corey: *in a bed with 2 people (Just Say if you were in the bed)* YAWN *falls off* AHH! *getting sucked into hole* HELP! Cafeteria Cargo Hold Lucky's Quarters Veto Competition '''Lucky: For the veto, we will be traveling to the Lourve. You will have to find sculpture pieces (6 lines) and build a sculpture (4 lines). The first person to do so wins the veto and will have the chance to save either Bianca, Elizabeth, or Kelly from eviction. Elle: *finds sculpture pieces* Caiden: *finds sculpture pieces* Bianca: *finds sculpture pieces* Johnny: (finds sculpture pieces) Bianca: *finds sculpture pieces* (2) Kelly: *finds* Johnny: (finds sculpture pieces) (2) Corey: *finds peices* Hey Johnny Johnny: (finds pieces) hey Corey. Corey: *finds peices* Big Family is like my home, each challenge is like an activity and the places seem like a vacation, all in all this seasons a vacation for BF Johnny: (finds sculpture pieces) i found them all Lucky! Corey: :D *finds peices* you dont want to save bianca do you? Johnny: maybe, maybe not, i'm considering it. Corey: I Think she wants to kill me *finds peices* (Plz Chat in econemy) Nissan: *finds sculpture pieces* Miranda: *finds sculpture pieces* Corey: *finds peices* :D Nissan: *finds sculpture pieces* Miranda: *finds sculpture pieces* Corey: *finishes finding peices* :D Lucky: Corey wins veto. Veto Ceremony '''Lucky: Would you like to use your power Corey? Corey: I'll save elizabeth cause shes a princess Johnny: wait a minute!, i thought i won veto cause it only took four lines!? Nathan: I'm pretty sure it was 10 lines total. Johnny you need to- wait.....oh s**t. Lucky: Elizabeth is saved. The replacement nominee is LeAnn. Eviction Ceremony '''Lucky: Kelly, LeAnn, and Bianca have been nominated for eviction. Damon and the nominees cannot vote. You must vote for TWO houseguests. Corey: LeAnn and bianca Trey: LeAnn and bianca Nathan: Vote TWO, guys. I'll vote for Kelly and LeAnn Garett: I'll vote for Kelly and LeAnn. Elizabeth: I vote Kelly and LeAnn, your majesty. Wait... I'm the majesty. <3 Johnny: i say Kelly and LeAnn, sorry ladies. Dusk :kelly and bianca Elle: Kelly and LeAnn Caiden: Kelly and LeAnn Lucky: Well tonight's losers are Kelly and LeAnn. *pushes off plane* Oh, and we've fixed the plane so we are able to travel to our next destination. Washang hao, Passengers! (That's a hint for your next destination.) Damon :YOYLECAKE Dusk :you mean COOKIECAKE*eats a cookie* Nathan: Hooray! The plane's not stuck in Paris anymore! Garett: *Whispering* Hey Damon, we should form an alliance to further both of our games. Damon :(whispers)follow me to a place they cant here Liam: What? Day 4 Cockpit Lucky: It's the fourth day were on the beautiful plane! Today we are traveling to *Asian music plays* China! We will be doing a little learning and a little running. Good luck Passengers! First Class Corey: *eating cookies, watching disney's frozen and chatting with nathan* this is the best right nathan Nathan: It's way better than economy! Corey: *sees closet* A PS6 :O omg yes *gets it out* :O and bf3 Nathan: Well, Liam's out. This stinks, Corey: I didn't want him out, just wanted him nominated for his inactivity Economy Dusk :well done with the challenge what to do......*takes out computer*ohhhh a new jersey shore Trey: HEY GUYS, IF YOUR WONDERING WHY I WAS INACTIVE FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS YOU SHOULD KNOW I FINISHED STOPACOLYPSE :D WANNA WATCH IT! :D Dusk ;its no my little pony but sure Trey: *shows stopacolypse* :D look at that beutiful start Dusk :*eating cookies*wonderful Trey: Look, oh man i left the remote on the tv can you get it? Dusk :i can but itll like be very hard but here ya go *levitaites the remote to trey* ???: *frames dusk by pushing tv down* (CONF) Oh, you thought i was done? MUWAHAHHAHAHAH (END CONF) *runs away unseen* Trey: DUSK! You broke my movie, that took ages ;( Dusk :what like that wasnt me like my bunny saw the whole thing Bun Bun :*nods ???: *takes bun bun* (CONF: *stashes him in biancas bag* if someone gets blamed it CANT be me, i got logic on my side... well i do if COREY doesn't stop me again Trey: ok but *looks to where bun bun should be* HEY! Bun isnt even in this room, if you did it atleast say it Dusk :well my cat saw the whole thing along with ny dog and my hedge hag Animals :*nods* ???: *whispers to animals: go **** yourselves, ''and throws all animals into china Trey: WHAT ANIMALS! >:( Dusk ;hey someone took them! were are you im gonna find you *goes to cargo hold* Dusk :TREY quik some evil guy is gonna come and hes evil and kidnapped my bunny and has a video of stuff i said but didnt mean i thought hed leave me alone help Trey: After those to lies I doubt it, hey can I have my disk back Dusk :what disk i didnt borrow it ? Trey: than what's this *shows poster from earlier* (What poster) (The fake letter from "dusk", ??? , in the car hold) Dusk :thats not my handwriting! Trey: it was on a computer, DUH! and you didn't want to mess it up Dusk :wait you dont believe me Trey: no, but we are still aliancing ???: (Conf) **** u trey , u ******* c***, **** Dusk :trey your really nice i like you alot but if you cant believe how can i trust you sorry but im breaking up with you *leaves Trey: than our alliance is over, sorry... but I'll only forgive you if you get solid proof ???: *leaves room, dropping sheet targeting Corey, for some reason* Dusk :*going to sleep watching jersey shore*you go girlfriend Damon :hey dusk what ya watchin *sheet of plans to eliminate and humiliate Corey gets blown into Damon's face* Damon :whats this *reads over oh my rainbow dash Cafeteria Cargo Hold ???: MUWAHAHAHHA Dusk :who are you give my my bunny back! ???: what bunny? *throws Biancas back out of dusks magic reach into china* that one? Dusk ;*jumps out of plane*BUN BUN ???: *grabs her just before* that would be quiting, i mean, how will this affect your beloved trey?! MUWAHAHHA! >:D Dusk :*punches him* its not quitting hmm ill have to tall lucky but im going for it ill call someone to take my place *calls someone* buh bye *jumps out ???: I Didn't want to do this! Sike, *throws Stopacoplypse out of dusks magic reach into china* will trey still be your friend after that and this? *takes out note which reads: ''Dear Trey, Your movie was crap so i threw it away into china* MUWAHAHHA *with dusk* Dusk :*finds the bag-* your safe purfect now lets go*teleports to cargo hold* ???: HA! the pet was a distraction, you spent too long looking where bun bun landed you didn't see where the disc landed Dusk :trey wont believe you who are you anyways in fact i saw you in BF4 Trey: Oddly enogh, i dont think trey saw that season because 1. he was in the final 7 AND spent loads of time making that movie Dusk ;im gonna get hoh and evict you!!!!! whoever you are ???: am i a CONTESTANT though, if you watched last season, i said i WASN'T! HA! as soon as i get trey to evict you, HES NEXT! Dusk :fine i dont like him hes a loser actually*lying* ???: *has that on camera* oh trey is gonna love this Dusk :wait no!!!!*grabs camera*HAH!*leaves to enconomy* ???: *has loads of copies* muwahaha *exits into darkness* Lucky's Quarters HOH Challenge '''Lucky: To win HOH, you must learn a Chinese word. The first person to write the Chinese word in Chinese, write it in English, and explain its meaning thouroughly wins Head of Household. Start learning! Corey: 如何地獄請問我能說西班牙語 Lucky: What does it mean in English? Corey: It Means "How the hell can I be able to speak Spanish" Lucky: Eh! At least you put a little effort. Congratulations Corey, you are the next HOH! Nominations Lucky: Corey, which two Houseguests do you nominate for eviction? Corey: That was fast, i nominate liam, hes inactive, and bianca, but i chose to save nathan Liam: There is no Daniel Corey: 你自己去女*** Liam: That was the fastest challenge, ever! It was over when I got on the page -.- Johnny: i hate challenges that go really quick... Corey: BTW Johnny, how are you, coming from the guy who fell off the plane Dusk :Congrats Corey *eats a cookie* Damon :yep Dusk :well like atleast bianca is up for eviction and liam seriosly*eats cookie*BLEH oatmeal Raisin Corey: Well laim barley talks or competes Dusk :no its just i dont know just dont like him but i do like cookies! and animals but mostly animala sometimes Corey: *goes to First Class* in here im going to order cookies, disney films and PLAY BF2 :D Veto Competition Lucky: In this veto, you must run across the Great Wall of China (10 lines). The first person to make it to the end wins veto! Go! Corey: Okay *starts running* Dusk ;*runs*- Corey: *continues running* Dusk :*runs* Nathan: *Runs* Corey: *continues running* Nathan are you angry i that i put liam up for eviction Dusk :*runs* Damon:*runs* Corey: *continues running* Nathan: *Continues* He wasn't doing very much anyway. Garett: *Begins* Corey: but he was our friend *continues running* Dusk :*runs* Damon ;*runs* Corey: *continues running* Dusk :*runs Damon :*runs* Corey: *continues running* Dusk :*runs* Damon :*runs* Corey: *continues running* Damon :*runs Elle: *runs* Caiden: *runs* Dusk :*runs* Corey: *continues running* Dusk :*runs* Corey: *Finishes race * YES! :D Dusk :*finishes*Congrats Corey Corey: Thanks! :D time to get cookies and frozen Dusk :*falls over*so....lucky Nathan: *Trips* Its not like I plan on voting Liam out... Johnny: (runs) f**k this... Corey: Let's go to first class nathan Veto Ceremony Lucky: Would you like to change your nominees? Corey: Maybe Bianca to Caiden, but other then that no Dusk :*eating a cookie* omg its so suspenseful Eviction Ceremony Lucky: Caiden and Liam have been nominated for eviction. Corey or the nominees cannot vote. Dusk ;well liam is not that active and also made the final 3 twice so...........Liam (dont remove my line dusk -.- )(sorry ) Trey: Caiden, nuff said Elle: Liam. Final 3 twice is not good. Nissan: Liam Miranda: Liam Johnny: Liam. Damon :Caidens aSMELLY HEAD s-sorry for interupting random......people Lucky: In a 5-2 vote, Liam is evicted! Good night Houseguests! Day 5 Cockpit '''Lucky: Good morning Passengers! Only fourteen remain and we will be traveling to Great Britain! Cheerio, pip - ahhhhhhhhhh!!! *hole breaks open and Lucky flies out* '''Knife: I guess that means I will be hosting today. *cruches fists* I'm Knife, Lucky's new assistant. Don't find me intimidating... We will be landing shortly. First Class Economy Dusk : hey Damon wuts up Damon :looking for my bag i cant find it Dusk :what was in it? Damon :well everything Dusk :here you could have mine Damon :thanks(CONF)bad bad bad Cafeteria Cargo Hold Trey: :I aw, *recreating stopacalypse* Lucky's Quarters ???: Hello Knife? wuts up! you know you wanna chat to the biggest threat in big family history! >:D HOH Challenge '''Knife: *reads paper* In this one, you must run from the Olympic Stadium to London Bridge (5 lines) and then to the Tower of London (5 lines) and finally to Big Ben. (6 lines) The first person to arrive at Big Ben will win Head of Whatever! What are you waiting for? Go! I need to sharpen my knives. Miranda: *runs to the L.B* Nissan: *runs to the L.B* Corey: runs to the L.B* Trey: (is not participating because he is recreating stopacalypse) Miranda: *runs to the L.B* Nissan: *runs to the L.B* Corey: runs to the L.B* Johnny: (runs to the L.B) Corey: runs to the L.B* hey johnny Johnny: (runs to the L.B) sup. Miranda: *runs to the L.B* Nissan: *runs to the L.B* Corey: runs to the L.B* do you miss liam? Johnny: (runs to the L.B) if you're talking to me then no, i don't miss him. Corey: runs to the L.B* i do Johnny: (runs to the L.B) oh well... Miranda: *runs to the L.B* Nissan: *runs to the L.B Johnny: (runs to the L.B) Corey: runs to the ToL* Johnny: (runs to the TOL) Corey: runs to the ToL* Johnny: (runs to the TOL) Corey: runs to the ToL* Johnny: (runs to the TOL) Corey: runs to the ToL* Johnny: (runs to the TOL) Corey: runs to the ToL* Johnny: (runs to the TOL) Corey: runs to the BB* Johnny: (runs to the BB) Corey: runs to the BB* Johnny: (runs to the BB) Corey: runs to the BB* Johnny: (runs to the BB) Corey: runs to the BB* Johnny: (runs to the BB) Corey: runs to the BB* Johnny: (runs to the BB) Corey: *stops* take the win johnny Johnny: (shrugs) (runs to the BB) I win? Corey: CONGRATS :D YAY! Johnny: awesome!, i've actually won this time!...and i need to have a drink....(pulls out a bottle of water and drinks it) ???: *pushes corey into johnny, spilling the water* Corey: *gets pushed into johnny* im SO sorry :( *sees the water break johnnys laptop* :O Johnny: (eye twitches) i just got that fixed...... Knife: Congrats, Johnny! You are the chosen one. Nominations Knife: Which three Houseguests do you nominate for eviction and which two Houseguests will go to first class with you? Corey: I Wonder who he'll pick Damon :*reading over notes again*wow Corey: Wow what? Damon :this*shows notes* i found it in the enconomy class Corey: Hmm, HEY!?!? It's a plan to eliminate me o.o Damon :yeah someone who has this must be a contastent or an random person but who? Corey: I don't have any enimies, well except bianca, but she's too spoilt to do that? Well, there was this sabator of BF4, he turned everyone against nathan. You think it was him? Damon :of course i saw that you think that he has other plans Corey: I hope that some one else belives he exists ???: *takes Damon's bag* (CONF: *going through bag* chips, phone, key and .... NOTEBOOK! I'll think i'll keep this. MUWAHAHAHHAH *throws bag into london*) *only to damon* see u later Damon :well im gonna get some chips from my bag Damon :well atleast i got some chips *bag is thrown into london with 0% chance of getting it back* Damon :OH NO that was dusks bag *damons bag is thrown into london with 0% chance of getting it back* Johnny: sorry, i have decided to go for the people the following people.....Nathan, Corey and Damon!, sorry but you dudes are MASSIVE threats. Corey: aw, i'm gonna get eliminated Damon :Corey dont worry if anyones gone ittl be me im the least popular out of the three and how am i a threat if ....you can awnser that..... Corey: None of us should go Damon :exactly i mean idid nothing neither did nathan and you just acidentily broke his laptop Corey: Yeah, Someone pushed m- DARN IT! ???:(CONF) I Need a new target Damon ;it was the guy targeting you who pushed you!i...i ...think Corey:Okay, if we stay, we have to take him out ???: *running and trips* oof Corey: AH HA! :D time to end this! Damon :who are you *grabs mask* ???: Thats my hair and my name is.... Corey: YEAH! Damon :cmon tell me your name ???: James, i'm a big family fan, or my online name BigFamilyFan329, Corey: yeeaaaah... i knew it (says on BF4) Damon :so do you just hate us or something James: I've Hated corey since Season 1, He is absolutly HoRRIBLE, so i decided the best way to mess with him, is to mess with his friends Dusk ;why were you mean to me then Garett: Well, what an INTERESTING devolpment. Stalker... Nathan: Well, Johnny still hates me, so I think I'll be nominated. Damon :well if i win veto ill make sure you guys arnt elliminated Dusk ;well i think james needs to go to the calm down corner Veto Competition Knife: Find Lucky ! (10 lines) James: I'll be back but first, *knocks Corey out* Nathan: The novelty of having a knife-host has worn off *Begins searching* Dusk ;*searches* Corey: *knocked out* Dusk ;*serches* Nathan: *Continues* Dusk ;*searches* Knife: Oh my god! *stabs himself and dies* Lucky: You guys found me. Thank you! Where did he come from? Anyway, since you all deserve to stay I am evicting two inactives! *pushes Mimi and Elle out of the plane* Bye guys! And goodnight! Thank you all and see you tomorrow! Dusk :but what are you gonna do about james Lucky: *throws James off the plane* How'd he get on here anyway? Corey: same way he got here last season Dusk ;i still dont get why he messed with me and BAM WHAT! i was right trey was wrong ow yeah *starts dancing* Johnny: well i guess there was no point in winning HOH then huh!? (CONF) should i have seen this coming?, of course... Trey: gloater, *walks off after just finishing the movie* Corey : now you hurt his feelings on your own oh and he targeted you cause your my friend Day 6 Cockpit Lucky: Good morning Passengers! After the crazy day with my crazy intern yesterday, today will only have to be crazier. That's because you will be chased by bulls in Spain! Also, meet my new intern Craig. Craig: Hello, fellow Passengers on this 784 diameter plane, probably about 5,987,654 inches wide and 726,543,972 inches long. ''' '''Lucky: Please don't bore us to death. *pushes away* Anyway, good luck! First Class Corey: good Morning Nathan (CONF) My first night with no stalker, YAY! Nathan: Why DOES he hate you anyway? I mean, he did seem to come out of nowhere. Economy Dusk ;*eating a cookie and watching MLP*mmmmm Cafeteria Cargo Hold Lucky's Quarters James: *sneaks in through hole* I'm not leaving HOH Challenge Lucky: In this HOH, you must collect as many bull horns as you can, but they are still on the bull. (It takes five lines to get one horn.) The person with the most horns at 3P.M. EST will win Head of Household. Now pull! ''' '''Craig: Um...., Mr. Boss Man. What do you need me to do in this challenge? Lucky: Just shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! Craig: Sorry, sir... Caiden: *tries to get bull horn* (1) Lucky: Since nobody likes doing challenges anymore, then Ill be nominating Houseguests for eviction. Trey and Miranda are nominees. Eviction Ceremony Lucky: Miranda and Trey have been nominated for eviction. The nominees cannot vote. Corey: trey deserves to stay so I vote Miranda Nathan: I'm voting Miranda. Garett: *Votes Trey* Dusk ;*votes Miranda* Damon ;*votes miranda* Lucky: In a 4-1 vote, Miranda is evicted from the Big Family Plane! *pushes Miranda out* Good night Passengers and get ready for some pasta... Dusk ;ya here that were going to arkansas Nissan: Idc about this. I quit Day 7 Cockpit Lucky: Good morning Passengers and welcome to Italy! We will be eating some pasta today and doing some running. By the way, the weird intern Craig is fired. I pushed him off the plane. Good luck everyone! First Class Economy Cafeteria Cargo Hold Lucky's Quarters HOH Challenge '''Lucky: Welcome everyone to Italy!!! This HOH will be completely guessing. You must choose one of the following landmarks in Italy to travel to. Just like the firs challenge, only one of them contains the HOH. There are five locations this time and nobody can choose a location twice which means that it is first come, first serve. The locations are the Colleseum, the Leaning Tower of Pisa, the Paeston, the city of Pompeii, or the coast of Positano. Now go! Corey: The tower of Pisa Trey: The paeston Lucky: Trey wins HOH! Veto Ceremony '''Lucky: Trey, which three Houseguests do you nominate for eviction? Eviction Ceremony '''Lucky: Trey nominates Nissan, Damon, and Elizabeth. Damon wins veto. Caiden is the replacement. Caiden, Elizabeth, and Nissan have been nominated for eviction. Trey or the nominees cannot vote. Corey: I'd say Elizabeth because I barely hear from her, but to be honest these people are all active Garett: Ehh, I'll vote for Elizabeth... Nathan: Yeah, I'm voting Elizabeth. Lucky: In a 3-0 vote, Elizabeth is evicted. Good night Passengers! Day 8 Cockpit '''Lucky: Good morning Passengers! Today we will be traveling to... Aussie Aussie Aussie Oy Oy Oy! That's Austrailia, for all of you that live under a rock. Today a Passenger we will be returning to the plane. Who will it be? You will just have to wait and see. Good luck Passengers! First Class Economy Corey: Final 10 Nathan, Yay! But next elimination I'm gone :( Bianca: You better be. >~> Corey: Look Bianca I'm sorry about last season but - Trey look out James: *tackles trey out of the plane* Arg! Trey: *falls out of plane * DUSK, I'M SORRY! AHHHHHHH, GOOD BYE! (unless challenge or contestants look for him he's out) Cafeteria Cargo Hold Lucky's Quarters HOH Challenge '''Lucky: The first person to correctly guess which Passenger is returning will win Head of Household. Gsrett: Miranda? Nathan: Trevor? Corey: Elizabeth? Trey: Raven Caiden: Uh...Liam? Nissan: Elle Lucky: Caiden wins Head of Household and welcome back Liam! Eviction Ceremony '''Lucky: Caiden gets to choose who he wants with him in first class and which two passengers he wants to vote to evict. Liam is also immune today! Caiden: Hm. How about Johnny in first class, and Garett and Dusk for nominees. Corey: Ciaden help! Trey was pushed off the plane by James, somehow We have to get him, lucky come on Bianca: Leave him. Corey: No! Lucky it's your show can't you do something Bianca: Throw you out with him, and get me one step closer to the grand prize...? Lucky: Caiden votes to evict Garrett and Dusk. It was a trick! Good night Passengers and I don't give a crap about Trey! Bianca: Finally, some sense on this show. *rolls eyes then fake smiles* Corey, listen, I think we should put our past behind us... and look to a new future. Corey: Can't we look for him? And Bianca no wonder your not popular Bianca: This act... I've been doing for the fame... Because that's what the fans what, a bit of spice in the game, right? And I'll help you look for him on one condition. We can help eachother win this game... *smiles* You hear me? Corey: I don't trust you, but I want to so , the answers yes *looks for trey* Bianca: *helps him search for Trey* Where is that kid? Trey: MmmMmm *in trash next to Bianca* Corey: you find him? Bianca: I hear him... *finds him in the trash* Caiden: He's there. *pulls him out* Bianca: So. *to Corey* Can you trust me now? c: Corey: okay, I guess :D (CONF) I never knew Bianca could be sweet Trey: I guess I'm not out the show then Bianca: You, Trey and I would make a great alliance, and maybe even final 3! :D Caiden: Final four. I'm in. Nathan: Well, Garett's gone now. He probably deserved it. Day 9 Cockpit Lucky: Happy Thanksgiving passengers! Today you will just have to vote to evict a Houseguest of your choice. First Class Economy Corey: Nissan does nothing , I hope she goes Bianca: *smiling* Hey, Corey. v: I think we should talk strategy, and who we should nominate if we win Head of Household, or vote for or atleast, well, target. We should work on our threats. (CONF) Alright, pretending to be nice is really getting to me, but, hey, whatever the audience wants. Corey's pretty nice... *blushes* Uh, I mean, stupid and gullible, VERY stupid and gullible. *glares at the camera* I do not have a crush on him... It's only for the ratings. Hehehe... *chuckles nervously and exits the confessional rudely* Cafeteria Cargo Hold Lucky's Quarters Eviction Ceremony '''Lucky: Which passenger do you vote to evict? Caiden: Liam. Can't have him in the final 3 again. Bianca: Caiden, he just seems like too much of a threat in this game, and I hope my pals ''will vote with me. c: Corey: Caiden, I usually wouldn't vote for you, but my deal with Bianca forces me too ... vote for. Nissan Trey: Nissan, has... got to go '''Lucky: Nissan is the passenger that is pushed out of the plane. But he is the first jury member so he gets to stay with us in a special room. *locks Nissan into a square room with nothing in it* Good night everybody! Day 10 Cockpit '''Lucky: Soosalman, fella! We're in Germany! I doubt that was right... Only one lucky passenger will be going into the jury room with Nissan today. Good luck Passengers! First Class Corey: So you wanted to- Max: OMG, BIANCAxCOREY OMG OMG Corey: Who the he'll are you, nevermind so what you wanna talk about Bianca Economy Cafeteria Cargo Hold Lucky's Quarters Jury Room HOH Challenge '''Lucky: In this HOH, you must pick a box. The boxes are numbered 1-8.' Nathan: 4! Caiden: 7. Liam: I came back? *sarcasm* Woopee! Pain and torture -.- I pick 4 Corey: IDK, 2 Trey: 3 Box #2: Nothing '''Box #3: Nothing '''Box #4: (Nathan called it first.) Head of Household '''Box #7: Immune until Day 14 Eviction Ceremony '''Lucky: Nathan nominated Damon and Johnny. Liam wins veto. Damon and Johnny have been nominated for eviction. Nathan and the nominees cannot vote. Caiden: Hm. *votes for Damon* BiancA: *votes Damon* Corey: Bianca makes me *votes Damon* Trey: no one ties me down *votes johnny* Lucky: In a 3-1 vote, Damon is evicted! Start being more active dudes! Good night passengers! Day 11 Cockpit '''Lucky: Good morning everybody and welcome to Japan! Today TWO people will be voted out today so you need to watch your back. Good luck! First Class Corey: Hey, Nathan can I come in. Nathan: Sure! Corey: Well out of the remaining contestants, which 2 should go next Economy Trey: Dusk? You here? Bianca: :c Corey's not here, bummer. (CONF) I can't wait until I reach the final 3, knock that little loser Corey out, and win against another loser. This game is mine. >.> God, he is so stupid and gullible... and kinda cute... and... NO. Mark my words, I don't like him... I'm just using that idiot to my advantages... I love... I hate him. >.> *blushes and leaves* Cafeteria Cargo Hold Lucky's Quarters Jury Room HOH Challenge '''Lucky: The most creative answer to the fill in the blanks, wins Head of Household. We should travel to _____________ because... Bianca: We should travel to Niagara Falls, because the scenery is beautiful, and amazing waterfall would make a stunning, and engaging challenge. Corey: I think we should go to Hollywood because the challenges would be so movie like . Trey: I think we should go to my house because... uh... I have 6 floors and... uh... I live in Florida Liam: I think we should go to The Amazon Rainforest because it's beautiful, popular, we haven't been there yet, my great grandma lives there.... don't ask, and it sounds fun! Lucky: Liam wins Head of Household! Nominations '''Lucky: Which three Houseguests do you nominate for eviction. Because of his immunity, you cannot nominate Caiden. Liam: Trey, Johnny and.... Bianca for getting final 2 before Bianca: :c *smiles at Corey* Liam: Sorry, my real reason is because me, Nathan and Corey have became good friends but don't worry, I'll vote Johnny Corey: uh... (CONF) Bianca is.... being more nice... and attractive Veto Competition Lucky: In this veto, you must eat sushi. (10 lines) Caiden: I love sushi! *eats sushi* Liam: *eats sushi* Wait! Don't win veto! Or I'd have to chose between Corey and Nathan! Lucky: Let's go slow pokes! EAT UP! Wait until they hear this is their dinner... Liam: *eats more* YUUUUUUUUM! '''Lucky: Well... I guess Liam wins! Veto Ceremony '''Lucky: Would you like to use your power and if so, who will be the replacement nominee?